


Texts from Last Year

by doccione



Category: Connor Franta - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF, tronnor - Fandom, troye sivan - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 20:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4849985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doccione/pseuds/doccione
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Troye keeps texting Connor even after something happens to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts from Last Year

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by six-foot-two-phanchild’s phanfiction Texts Phil Never Read. I draw from my own experiences as well as the experiences of others. Everything in this is fictional

The lights of the foreign city twinkled softly through his curtains. A cool breeze rustled Troye’s hair as he sat at a table in his hotel room. His eyes drooped heavily, his fingers moved across his keyboard lethargically. All his senses were inhibited with sleep. He was on his third month of his world tour, and the long days of being away from friends and family had begun to take a toll on his body and mind. After spending months sleeping alone in hotel rooms, he could barely remember what it felt like with someone sleeping next to him. His phone buzzed softly beside him, the screen lighting up with a new notification.

To: Tro  
June 4  
(8.36)  
How’s my Almost Birthday Barcelona Babe?  
Troye smiled, he could always count on his cheesy boyfriend to cheer him up when he started to feel lonely.   
To: Con  
June 4  
(8.37)  
Sleepy af. Why are you up so early? It’s 6:30 in the morning in LA

To: Tro  
June 4  
(8.37)  
I skyped with Nic last night and she inspired me to be heather and run more in the morning!  
(8.38)  
healthier*  
(8.40)  
And by inspired I mean threatened.   
Troye smiled. He thought he typed out a response, but he must have dreamt it because when he woke up an hour later, face stuck to the table, that was the end of the conversation. Troye shrugged and stretched, preparing to actually go to sleep shortly. Sure, he should have stayed up at least one more hour to properly fight the jet lag, but he felt like spoiling himself. He turned off the desk lamp and stood looking out at Barcelona. It really was a beautiful city. Maybe he and Connor could visit together some time.   
He pulled off his sweater and cast it aside; imagining the silhouettes of the people in the buildings across from him could see him. Maybe they knew who he was. Maybe they were going to his concert tomorrow. Maybe they didn’t care at all. He shot Connor a quick text before heading off to brush and floss his teeth. 

To: Con  
June 4  
(9.50)  
I’m going to bed Con text you in the morning  
(9.51)   
you better have mailed me a cake or someshit for tomorrow  
(9.51)  
Love you

He left his phone plugged in on the table to charge while he brushed. He thought about how weird it would be to spend his birthday without Connor for the first time in three years. Connor assured him he would do something amazing for him when they reunited, but he still felt uneasy about it. Before he showered, he checked his phone to make sure he didn’t miss any important texts from his manger and was surprised to see that Connor hadn’t responded to his message. He always responded to the good night text. Troye shrugged it off. He might still be on his run.   
Halfway through his shower he heard his phone buzzing incessantly in the other room. He rolled his eyes. Connor probably came across a huge spider or met a cute barista at the coffee shop and just had to call his boyfriend right away. Troye chuckled, taking extra long washing and drying his hair to tease Connor. After ten minutes, Troye wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped back out into the chilly bedroom. He was expecting a few texts from Connor, but instead his phone was full of missed calls from his mom, Connor’s mom, and his manager. Immediately, his heart began to race. He dialed his mom, listening to his heartbeat flood his ears as the phone rang.   
“Troye?” She answered on the third ring  
“Mum?” He asked, his throat catching without knowing why. She hesitated for a moment, her breathing ragged and shallow. “Mum what happened?” He pressed her, a hint of panic entering his voice.   
“I-I’m so sorry sweetie. I don’t…I don’t know how to tell you,” her voice cracked. “The driver was on their phone and didn’t see him…they- they said it was painless-,” she broke off, unable to speak any further.   
Troye felt as if he had left his body. Pins and needles enveloped his fingers like he had been sitting on them. His mind struggled to wrap around the idea his mother was trying to convey. He dialed Connor’s number, his fingers moving faster than they ever had before.   
The phone rang three times and cut to voicemail Hi! You’ve reached Connor! Leave me a message and I’ll call you back right away. Troye’s mouth went dry.   
“No-,”  
He dialed the number again. Hi! You’ve reached Con-,  
“Pick up,” he whispered, cutting the message off and frantically dialing the number once more. Hi! You’ve r-  
“C’mon,” he redialed Hi! You’ve-   
Troye threw the phone across the room, not caring if it smashed to smithereens. He let his body sink to the floor, drawing his knees up to his chest and hugging them. His wet curls hung in his face, obscuring his view of the room.   
It couldn’t be real.  
It had to be a dream.   
He crawled across the room to his phone, leaving puddles of water in his wake. Pressing his back to the window overlooking the city, he opened messenger.   
To: Con   
June 4  
(10:45)  
Connor if you’re still there please text me back

He sat there for what felt like hours, staring at the little square of plastic and glass in his hand. He received calls and texts from everyone in his life, but he ignored them all. There was only one he wanted to hear from. As the clock neared midnight his hands began to shake once more, and the paralyzing reality of the situation hit him. The love of his life was gone, and he was stuck alone in Barcelona wishing he could have said goodbye. His phone lit up and buzzed, pulling him away momentarily. 

To: Troye  
June 5  
(12.03)  
Happy birthday Troye! xoxo :) 

Troye laughed bitterly, wiping his eyes with the back of his arm. Of course, this person, a childhood friend, had no idea that his world had just been shattered. He thought about deactivating his facebook to avoid the birthday notices before it was too late, but he was too tired. He fell asleep in that position that night, still clothed in his towel. At around four am, he awoke uncomfortably and dragged himself to his bed. 

To: Con  
June 5  
(4.15)  
It’s my birthday today  
(4.20)  
But you know that  
I wonder what you had planned   
(4.30)  
I gotta say my twenties suck so far

To: Con  
June 5  
(10.13)   
I got your card  
That picture of you is really cute  
(12.30)  
My flight got delayed I hope I make it in time

To: Con  
June 10  
(8.45)   
The wake was today  
Everyone was crying  
I had to leave because everyone kept staring at me when I went up to you  
What was I supposed to do?   
I didn’t want to cry in front of them  
(9.00)   
They put you in a suit  
You looked pretty good. A little stiff. But good  
(9.01)  
I put your beanie in the casket in case you get to bring it with you   
Kinda wish they put you in a sweater and jeans 

To: Con  
June 11  
(2.05)  
One of your relatives gave me a card today at the funeral  
It said “Happy birthday! I’m sorry for your loss”  
(2.06)  
I thought it was a little funny

To: Con  
June 15  
(11.34)  
I know texting you isn’t healthy  
But I miss you

To: Con  
June 20  
(9.12)  
I saw a cat today and I thought of you  
(10.00)  
I can’t stop going through your instagram feed and crying  
At least your theme will be on point forever

To: Con  
July 5  
(11:54)  
1 mrnfth

To: Con  
July 6  
(5.04)  
Sorry I was drunk

To: Con  
July 25  
(6.50)  
I wrote a song about you today  
If you were here you would blush if you heard it  
It is SEXY  
(7.00)  
Also kind of sad

 

To: Con  
August 15  
(1.20)  
I left you some sunflowers today I hope you like them   
If you can see them from where you are

To: Con  
September 12  
(12.01)  
Happy birthday babe! 

To: Con  
December 23  
(4.00)  
I can’t believe it’s been over six months  
(4.15)  
I haven’t forgotten you  
(4.16)  
I can’t forget you  
(4.20)  
But I know you would want me to live my life. At least I hope you do. 

To: Con  
April 20  
(7.08)  
I met someone   
(7.10)  
He’s really sweet and hot as hell  
(7.11)  
Please don’t hate me  
(7.15)  
I still love you

To: Con  
June 4  
(8.31)  
I hope you read my text message before that driver hit you  
Because then my last words to you were I love you  
(8.40)  
It’s been a year but sometimes I still wake up in the middle of the night feeling like I’m missing half of myself.

 

To: Con  
June 5  
(9.50)  
Today’s my birthday.   
But you knew that.   
I bet you would have had something great planned. 

To: Tro  
June 5  
(10.15)  
ERROR: The number you are trying to reach is no longer in service. Please contact your service provider with any further questions.


End file.
